Kill Nabiki
by Fatherz
Summary: First fanfic I wrote. Ranma is going to kill Nabiki. Why? Well, read on to know the story. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: The characters portrayed in this fic does not belong to me. I am not writing this for profit, merely for entertainment purposes. 

Warning: This fic WILL contain plenty of violence and bloodshed. Proceed at your own risk. 

"words" 

'thoughts' 

* * *

Prologue

Pain. Everywhere in my body, I feel pain. 

I feel every fiber within my body in agony. 

I tried to stand, but not even a millimeter of my body moved. 

I am nearly at the edge of death. 

I almost didn't hear the footsteps that are getting closer through the haze. The footsteps stopped and I heard a voice break through my muddled mind. 

"You shouldn't have gone and done that," a cold voice said to me. 

I didn't immediately recognize the voice. 

"I should commend you. You actually slipped past me, for six months I might add, without anyone knowing about it." 

Ah, now I know who is speaking. The problem is talking back. I tried to say her name, but all that came out was a tiny groan. 

"Still alive eh?," I can sense the smirk forming on her lips. "You always were hard to kill. Heck, with all your problems I thought you would have killed yourself first." 

I tried to speak again. This time, I coughed up some blood. 

"Now, now, let's have none of that," she said as she wiped the blood from my mouth. "I'm not yet finished. You left many complications since your departure. I tried to track you down using everything in my disposal, squeezed every info I can get on your whereabouts. I even hired the crew to search for you, but even Ryoga can't find you," she snorted. "And after those frustrating six-months, my lackeys finally had a breakthrough." she paused for a while, probably thinking how to phrase the next words. 

"I found out from them that you emigrated to America." she stated as if it was the most impossible thing to happen. 

I cracked my eye open. I can see that she was walking around pondering something. What it was I wouldn't know. 

"You surprised me that time. Your honor should have limited your choices. I pegged you as someone who is indecisive. Someone who would have to rely on your father in this decision. I also thought you never planned ahead and that you couldn't hide anything from me. Obviously, I was mistaken and that mistake cost me greatly." she scowled. 

"How did you get the money for the trip? How did you slip past airport security, which I might add is under my influence during that time. That requires bribes you know," she paused for a while. I could see the scowl in her face before she yelled to me. "And how the hell did you do all that with that bitch with you!" 

I was stunned at what she said. I was also surprised by the fact that she lost her temper that moment. 

'So, is that the reason she did this? But it doesn't make any sense. Doing all of this just because of what I did? Because I ran away? Because of not fulfilling the pledge? Or maybe it's just because she just wants her favorite income source back? Though, I doubt that last part since I think she is serious this time. Damn it! I need to know why!' 

"Your probably wondering why I spent all of that time, all that money just to do this to you," she said. 

I tensed myself in anticipation of the answer. It was quite unreasonable of her to do all that without an ulterior motive. 

"It's because of what happened to my family after YOU left," she practically spat out to me. "Because of what you did, you ruined my family. Kasumi is confined in the hospital now in a state of mental trauma." she stopped for a while which gave me time to gather my thoughts. 

Shock filled my mind as those words struck. It was almost sacrilege. Kasumi was one of the strongest people I knew based on what she endured and sacrificed for her family. 

"Do you know why she's in the hospital now? It is because... it's because...," she obviously was having a hard time conveying what she is supposed to say, judging by the few tears streaking down her cheeks. 

"Father committed seppuku because of the dishonored pledge," she whispered sorrowfully. 

"That's not all," she continued. "As for Akane, she killed herself after you left. She actually loved you, you know?" 

I thought about what she said for a while. 

'So all those years I've known Akane, she actually loved me. I found that quite farfetched since Akane seemed to get angry and mallet me without any good reason. Unfortunately, it is far too late for me to love her anymore since I already found someone else.' 

"Well, it all doesn't matter. All that plotting, searching and spending. It all doesn't matter now, since I have you. I did all of this," she said once again in a cold voice as she gestured to the entire building. "for one reason: revenge. And now I'm personally going to get it." 

"Any last words?" This question was accentuated by a click of a gun. 

I struggled to defend myself even knowing the futility of my actions. 

I had to do it. 

If not for myself, then for my wife and unborn baby. 

But even my will alone is not enough. 

So I tried to speak on my behalf. 

"N...Na...bi...ki..." those were as far as I said before she interrupted me. 

"Sorry, time's up." she said with finality. 

And that was when my world erupted in a deafening sound. 

And ended as I was enveloped in darkness. 

* * *

Author's Notes: This is the first fanfic I've ever written. I'll accept all comments and constructive criticisms, since this being my first fic, won't exactly be perfect. As for flames? I won't really care for them, since what good would those do to me? 

Additional Author's Notes: I'll fill you guys in on how this happened through flashbacks in each chapter. Also deleted the double posting, I'm still a particular noobie in this. BTW, I actually based this on 'Kill Bill' so if you already watched it, you might have insight on the story flow. Also, I apologize if some of them are OOC, but it is crucial in the story. 

v1 3/24/2004 


End file.
